Worldwide billions of batteries are produced and sold every year. Some batteries are produced to replace batteries that have worn out and have been thrown away. Extending the life of batteries or making batteries more efficient can reduce waste and reduce the need to use resources to produce new batteries.
Inefficiencies in batteries result in substantial losses in energy and money. Thus, there remains a need in the art for improved batteries that would result in improved efficiencies, lower costs, and preservation of viable resources.